


【童话】小美人鱼

by bushichihan



Category: The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, 童话
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan
Summary: 晋江：奥勒留微博@Ralph山人-不养猫不改名与男巫交易，可要三思而后行。
Kudos: 24





	【童话】小美人鱼

小美人鱼爱上了一个人类。 

那是陆地王国的王储，他带着军队来海域巡逻，不幸遭遇了海啸。数千吨的巨轮侧翻在海里，善良的小美人鱼将王储和他的侍卫们救回岸边。 

她将海藻般的长发撩到耳后，垂下头好奇地瞧着王储。那是近乎完美的侧脸。他长而卷的睫毛轻轻颤动，小美人鱼的心也轻轻颤动。 

犹如此时卷着惊涛的海面。 

她想到陆地上去。 

她想，至少应该拥有一双人类的腿。于是去询问见识多广的姐姐们，姐姐们说：“去找男巫吧，他可以满足你的愿望。” 

“只是亲爱的妹妹，他非常狡诈阴险。” 

“可千万不要受了他的诱惑，去付出过多代价。” 

小美人鱼穿过重叠的珊瑚森林和黑寂廖然的鲸落。她来到海的最深处，据说这是男巫的领地。 

海蛇绕着她的鱼尾飞速穿梭，两边并列的蚌壳顺次开裂，裹在柔软蚌肉里的夜明珠一点一点照亮黑暗了近千年的海底。仿佛在迎接她的到来一般。 

“继续前行，我的小美人鱼。” 

阴柔的声音惑着她前行，她一直以为男巫是位长着鹰钩鼻的阴暗老人。 

直到她游到他的座下，俊美过头的青年轻轻垂下眼眸，容貌艳丽得仿佛陆地上盛开的萨迎花。那是一种近乎妖异的美，跨越了性别和种族。 

“那么，来到这禁忌之地，是有什么愿望么，小美人鱼？” 

小美人鱼回答道：“是的，巫师先生。我爱上了一位人类男子，因此想拥有人类的双腿。” 

“以此方便接近他，是么？” 

“是的。” 

“呵。”男巫笑了一声，十足的轻蔑。“居然爱上了人类这种低劣种族，可怜的小美人鱼。” 

他的目光划过她比海水更湛蓝的眼睛，她稚嫩惑人的唇，她脆弱纤细的颈，她不盈一握的腰，以及华丽的泛着荧光的鱼尾。 

“可以。但你需要付出代价。”男巫说着，眯起眼睛，似乎在考虑什么。他轻轻抬手，小美人鱼便被什么东西牵引似的，扑到他的怀里。 

他轻轻俯身，弯起妖异的眸子。尖利的指尖抵着她的喉咙。 

“我要，你的声音。可以么，小美人鱼？” 

“可以，只要能让我拥有双腿。”她这样说。 

男巫低头在她喉间留下一吻，手指在她敏感的鱼尾上划了个十字。 

“从此，你踏上陆地之时，将拥有人类的形态。但每走一步都会有踏上刀尖的痛楚。并且你将因此永远失去美妙的歌喉。这样也可以么，小美人鱼？” 

由鱼尾蜕变双腿的滋味并不好受，她在他怀中轻颤着，喉咙里压抑着喘息。她眼角含着泪光点了点头。 

小美人鱼如愿获得了双腿。 

她欣喜地踏上陆地，忍着踏上刀尖的痛苦，去找王储。就像所有美丽的童话一样，王储对她一见钟情，将她迎进宫殿。只是，落水之后，王储的身体似乎一直不大好。 

甜蜜的日子并没有维持多久，王储的病越来越严重，竟是卧床不起了。御医叹息着摇头，说这是不治之症。她急急地用羽毛笔沾了墨汁，在纸上写道：“真的没有任何办法了么？” 

“有的，殿下。只是，那需要到深海去寻找传说中的巫师大人。可我们是陆地上的民族，还未有人能获此殊荣。” 

于是小美人鱼再次回到了海底。 

男巫靠在蚌壳里，那是世上最舒适的软榻。 

他仍旧懒懒地垂着眸子，有些戏谑地看她：“哦，是遭遇了什么事情么，我的小美人鱼？” 

她焦急地比划手势，表示希望巫师先生能够帮忙。 

“你愿意付出任何代价么？” 

「我愿意。」 

“那么，即使失去这双美丽的眼睛，也愿意，对么？” 

她执着地点点头。 

男巫叹了口气，坐起身一步一步向她走过来。 

她顺从地闭上眼睛，他在她的睫毛上留下一吻。 

“王储的病，只需要挖出三位权臣的心脏，再加上夜莺的一根羽毛。”男巫低低地笑着，“将这几样东西一起煮，然后喝下去，他会很快地好起来。” 

小美人鱼重新睁开眼睛，她却什么都看不到了。她涣散着双瞳，耳边是男巫轻轻的叹息：“真是可怜的小美人鱼。” 

她回到宫殿，唆使王储杀掉三位权臣。 

只是因为她爱他，因此付出任何代价都甘心。她将那碗罪恶的汤药端给侍从，一口一口喂给王储喝。 

果然，王储的身体很快地好了起来，他们又恢复了甜蜜的生活。 

本该是这样的。 

如果不是王储被权臣的党羽暗杀，生活本该是很甜蜜的。 

小美人鱼几乎流干了眼泪，她已经在王储的墓前跪坐了七天七夜。 

可是她哭不出声，也看不到王储的墓碑。她的喉音和眼睛，早已出卖给那个妖异的男人。 

宫廷巨变，没有人会在乎一位王储的姬妾。 

她感到莫大的恐慌，耳边只有树叶划过地面的轻微声响。 

然后她听到一声嗤笑：“可怜的小美人鱼。” 

她惊惧地站起身，却感到那声音就沉沉地舔舐在耳边：“爱上人类的滋味如何，小美人鱼？” 

她迈出步子，却不知该向哪里逃。 

“真是没有礼教。”男巫轻轻抬手，他们在瞬间回到海底。小美人鱼的双腿褪成鱼尾，她感到自己跌在那张柔软的蚌床上。 

“只是，爱情并不是如此廉价，我亲爱的小美人鱼。”男巫欺身压上来，他恶劣地噬咬她发不出声音的喉咙。

“既然你，想要爱情，我也慷慨地帮助了你。那么，现在我想来收取剩余的代价。” 

“比如你的贞洁。” 

他们的鱼尾交缠在一起，可怜的小美人鱼看不到，也叫不出，只能慌乱地试图阻止游走在身上的手指。男巫低声闷笑，于是长而韧的水草缠住她的双臂，使她不能动弹。 

他叹息着，惬意地眯起艳丽的眸子。手指探向比蚌肉更柔软更隐秘的地方。 

蚌壳依次闭上，男巫的领地重回黑暗。 

海底升起了雾一样哀伤的歌。


End file.
